Unexpected
by haerin.kim.5492
Summary: Annabeth's life has always had unexpected turns. First her birth mother's death, then her father's stroke. Annabeth doesn't know if she will ever have a happy life again, but what will happen when she meets a special someone at the most unexpected time and place? (This story will have good grammar and spelling).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-**

**Hey Guys! This is basically just a filler chapter for the rest of the story, so sorry if its a little boring or short.**

**I'd also like some reviews. Please? I just want to check on how my story is going so far. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**- haerin. kim. 5492**

Annabeth's hand trembled as it lay poised above a clean sheet of white paper, gripping a pencil so tightly her knuckles turned white. She took a deep breath, then began to write.

"Dear Dad,"

"You have to come back from the hospital soon. Susan, Bobby, and Matthew need you. Right now, Susan is-"

Annabeth erased the sentence she was about to finish. No need to stress Dad over how much his family missed him, especially Susan. Susan cried at least once a week, even though she tried to stay strong for the rest of the family. Annabeth set her pencil over the piece of paper again. This time, she would finish the letter without stopping.

- Time Lapse -

When Annabeth finished writing the letter to her father, it read:

_"Dear Dad,_

_You have to come back from the hospital soon. Susan, Bobby, and Matthew need you. Are you healing well from your stroke? Everybody hopes so. Dad, Susan is working full-time now at her office, and later today I need to go work at the nearest Starbucks because I need to save for college. Also because today is Saturday; I go to work on only Saturdays. You know, just in case. Bobby and Matthew are growing up, and getting less annoying. They're actually getting better at school. Good thing, because lately, I don't have time to tutor them anymore. But life's all right. If you only come home, fully healed and healthy, life will be perfect. Perfect enough for me, anyway. Everybody misses you!_

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

Annabeth sighed, tucking a strip of her blond hair behind her ear. If only Dad came home, life really would be perfect. No crying, no stress, no hard job. Laughter would rule instead.

Well, there wasn't any time to lose right now anyway, because today Annabeth needed to go to work at Starbucks- for the first time. Annabeth blinked away her tears, composed herself, then picked up her lunch.

"Bye, Susan, Bobby, and Matthew! I'm going to work!" Annabeth called over her shoulder as she ran out the door. As she ran toward the Starbucks across the street, she could hear the faint echo of, "Bye Annabeth!"

Annabeth smiled. Some things just hadn't changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously in the Story:

_"Bye, Susan, Bobby, and Matthew! I'm going to work!" Annabeth called over her shoulder as she ran out the door. As she ran toward the Starbucks across the street, she could hear the faint echo of, "Bye Annabeth!"_

_Annabeth smiled. Some things just hadn't changed._

Annabeth POV:

Annabeth ran across the street, panting heavily. The wind blew around forcefully, whipping pedestrians' clothes around. She was glad that she wore her blue shirt, jeans, and gray jacket- they didn't flap around to show some specific parts of the body.

When Annabeth opened the door, the first thing she saw was a plump man with purplish eyes. A tall man with a bushy, brown beard stood next to him. "Hello. I'm Annabeth, the new worker," Annabeth said politely, not bothering to pat down her windblown hair. After all, the men had already seen her running across the street. What more was there to lose?

The man with the bushy beard said, "Well, hello, Annabeth. My name is Chiron, the second head here, next to him." Chiron gestured toward the plump man.

But the plump man didn't say anything. He just sipped his grape juice and lounged around. There was a moment of awkward silence.

Chiron nudged Plump Man sharply with his elbow. Plump Man rolled his eyes. "Ah, well, Anniebeth, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Dionysus, manager." "Uh, my name's Annabeth," Annabeth tried.

"Yes, yes, that's what I just said," Dionysus scowled, rolling his eyeballs.

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably, sticking her hands in her pockets. Chiron cleared his throat to ease some of the tension. "I'll show you around Starbucks now."

Annabeth eagerly nodded and scurried after Chiron. As she walked away, she thought that she could almost hear Dionysus muttering, "Stupid children."

-Page Break-

"Excuse me, Chiron, but where are all the workers?" Annabeth asked. Chiron twiddled his fingers and pulled at his shirt nervously.

"Well, Annabeth, you do know that this shop is new, right?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Um… and… You wouldn't take it too hard if I told you that you are the first person to apply for a job here, right?" Chiron pleaded.

Annabeth chuckled. "It would be alright, Chiron. Was that what you were worried about?"

Chiron let out a breath of relief. "Yes. And now, I'll show you how to manage the place. It isn't hard, you know," he added.

- Page Break -

Annabeth grinned at Chiron. "I'll be real fine now, Chiron," Annabeth said in a fake Southern accent. Chiron chuckled, accompanying Annabeth by the counter. "Now, my last instruction: I'll count the money, and you'll give the food to the customers, okay?" Chiron ordered. Annabeth nodded, then sat on a stool, idly twirling her blonde hair around her fingers. This Starbucks really _was _a new shop, so she didn't expect customers any time soon. But she was wrong in so many ways.


End file.
